Like an Ice Cream
by Viri9ian FuraMashi
Summary: Ketika mau pergi latihan di street court, Fuji melihat Tezuka dan Echizen sedang makan es krim berduaan. Bahkan Tezuka sampai tersenyum ke Echizen. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Fuji cemburu luar biasa. PerfectPair,Pillarpair,Saefu Pair. Please R


Konichiwa minna-san, Virid desu. Hisashiburi ne,

Wah, sudah sebulan lebih boku belum update. Hontou ni gomen -_-,

Bulan kemarin boku harus belajar ekstra keras buat PMDK SMA (ujiannya tgl 22 kemarin),n hasilnya..

Alhamdulillah, boku diterima. Yokatta ne, ^.^

NEM UN boku juga lumayanlah di atas 8 (-v-)

Saa, Dozou~~

A/N : I just say I hope you'll like it.

Pairing : Paztinya sih Perfect Pair (Bravo Perfect Pair!), slight Pillar Pair dan Saefu Pair.

Genre : Angst Romance

Rated : K+ (Gomen, boku tidak begitu mengerti tentang rating)

Disclaimer : The character and the story is NOT MINE. TT_TT

Summary : Ketika mau pergi latihan di _street court_, Fuji melihat Tezuka dan Echizen sedang makan es krim berduaan. Bahkan Tezuka sampai tersenyum ke Echizen. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Fuji cemburu luar biasa.

"Like a Ice Cream"

(Fuji POV)

"Ittekimasu," Aku mengangkat tas tenisku sambil membuka pintu.

"Itte irassai, Syuusuke. Ingat, pulangnya sebelum makan malam. Oh ya, sampaikan ke Saeki-kun kalau bulan depan kita akan ke Chiba,"

"Hai hai, Neesan," Aku melambaikan tangan ke Neesan lalu menutup pintu rumah.

Hari Minggu ini, Saeki mengajakku bermain tenis di_street court_ dekat sekolahku. Tentu saja aku mengiyakan permintaannya, soalnya sekarang ini aku lagi tidak ada kerjaan, ^~^v

'Ajak Tezuka,ah,' Aku mengambil HPku yang ada di kantong celanaku, lalu aku menekan nomor HPnya Tezuka, _"Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan,"_ 'Hm...Mungkin dia lagi pergi,'

Beberapa saat setelah aku menaruh HPku di kantong. Aku merasakan HPku bergetar. Aku langsung mengangkatnya, "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Oi Fuji,"_ Terdengar suara yang begitu familiar bagiku.

"Doushite, Saeki?"

"_Fuji... Apa kau lupa dengan janjinya?"_

Aku tertawa, "Mana mungkin aku melupakan janji dengan sahabatku. Memangnya kau pikir teman macam apa aku ini?"

Setelah mendengar itu, Saeki juga tertawa, _"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Jangan sampai sahabatmu ini mati kebosanan gara-gara menunggumu. Mengerti?"_

"'Kaaay," Aku menutup pembicaraan.

'Lewat jalan pintas saja,'

Taman dekat stasiun adalah jalan pintas untuk ke _street court_. Aku sering melewatinya bersama Tezuka.

Aku terhenti di depan gerbang taman setelah melihat siluet orang yang sangat kukenal.

'Itu 'kan Tezuka. Sedang apa dia disini?' Aku mengamati Tezuka yang sedang makan es krim.

"Te-" Belum sempat aku memanggil namanya, aku terkejut melihat seseorang berada di sebelah Tezuka dan lagi dia juga sedang makan es krim, '...Echizen?'

Hatiku menjadi sakit ketika melihat senyum Tezuka berbeda dari biasanya, 'Tezuka tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya seperti itu kepadaku,'

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, napasku seolah-olah berhenti. Angin bertiup dari arah taman, membuat rambutku menutupi setengah wajahku. 'Lebih baik aku lewat jalan biasa saja,'

'Aku harus segera menghilang sebelum mereka berdua menyadari keberadaanku,' Aku segera berbalik arah dan langsung menuju ke _street court_.

^v^

"Baka... Memang aku menyuruhmu untuk cepat. Demo, kau tidak harus lari,'kan?" Aku menangkap jus kaleng yang dilemparkan Saeki.

'_hh_...Sankyuu..._hh_," Aku masih kesulitan bernapas gara-gara lari dari taman. Saeki duduk di sebelahku, "Ok, aku beri waktu 10 menit untuk istirahat," Aku tersenyum ke Saeki. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku dari kejadian tadi.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai," Saeki berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Ah," Aku meraih tangan Saeki.

^v^

"Pertandingan yang menyenangkan,"

"Ah," Aku berdiri di depan net sambil bersalaman dengan Saeki. Aku berhasil mengalahkannya dengan skor 6-3. Aku kembali duduk di tempat tadi aku istirahat. Diikuti oleh Saeki.

"Fuji..."

"Hnn?" Aku masih sibuk membersihkan keringat dari badanku.

"Gomen.."

"Eeh?" Aku terdiam dan menatap Saeki.

"Untuk apa?" 'Kenapa Saeki minta maaf?'

"Yah, karena aku sangat egois,"

"Egois?" Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Karena sifat egoisku, aku menyuruhmu untuk berlatihtanding denganku, padahal hari ini kau punya acara sendiri,"

"Ooh? Kalau masalah itu, malah aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu. Habisnya, akhir-akhir ini aku lagi tidak ada kerjaan," Senyumku kembali menghias wajahku.

"Eeh? Jadi kau tidak marah?" Saeki tampak kebingungan.

"Hai," Senyumku melebar.

"Demo, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku lagi marah?" 'Memang aku lagi marah, demo bukan pada Saeki,'

Saeki berpikir sesaat,"Hmm...Aku merasa tadi kau bermain dengan mangeluarkan seluruh amarahmu. Beberapa dari pukulanmu kadang terlihat seperti tidak terkontrol. Bahkan tadi kau nyaris tidak tersenyum dan jarang berbicara. Seolah seperti bukan dirimu yang biasanya,"

Aku tercengang dengan penjelasan Saeki. Saeki melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Yuuta?"

Aku menggeleng, "Iie,nan demo nai," tangan kananku mulai menggengam erat handukku.

"Hontou?"

"Ah," Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tetap tersenyum, walaupun genggamanku semakin kuat. 'Gomen, Saeki. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu,'

Saeki yang menyadarinya langsung bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku. "Fuji, kau adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Jadi aku tidak mudah untuk kau bohongi,"

"Shimpai wa irimasen, Saeki"

Saeki tahu kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat keras kepala, "Sou ka,"

Suasana sunyi sejenak.

"Ano... Fuji. Hari sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang," Saeki menyadari kalau Fuji tidak akan cerita tentang masalahnya. Ditambah langit sudah berwarna keemasan.

"Ah. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke stasiun," 'Aku merasa tidak enak pada Saeki,'

"Doozo okamainaku," Saeki khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Iie, Aku tidak sungkan," Saeki ingin menghentikanku, demo dia mengalah setelah aku membuka sapphire biruku.

^v^

"Oh ya, Saeki. Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa bulan depan aku, Yuuta, dan Neesan akan ke Chiba," Sekarang aku dan Saeki sedang berdiri di stasiun dekat _street court_.

"Sou ka. Kalau begitu aku dan keluargaku dengan senang hati akan menyambut kalian," Saeki tampak gembira.

"Oh ya, Fuji. Aku harap semoga masalahmu cepat selesai, dan kau kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu lagi,"

'Jadi dia sadar?' "Gomen, Saeki. Aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa," Aku berkata pelan.

"Wakarimashita, kamaimasen yo," Saeki hanya bisa tersenyum.

Aku mendengar pengumuman pemberangkatan kereta, "Sepertinya keretamu mau berangkat,"

"Ah. Jaa nee, Fuji," Saeki melambaikan tanganya kepadaku. "Jaa, Saeki,"

Setelah kereta yang dinaiki Saeki sudah berangkat. Aku kembali ke taman dekat _street court_. Pikiranku masih tidak tenang, 'Uso! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?'

Semakin lama aku merasa langkah kakiku semakin berat. Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat di ayunan.

^v^

-Rumah Tezuka- (Tezuka POV)

Seperti biasanya, setelah makan malam aku segera kembali ke kamarku, untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah sekaligus menyiapkan peralatan tenis untuk dibawa besok. 'Demo, kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang? Seperti ada yang terlewat...'

"Sou ka. Tadi siang 'kan Fuji meneleponku," Aku langsung mengambil HPku yang tergeletak di meja belajarku, dengan cepat aku menekan nomor HP Fuji, _"Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan"_ 'Apa dia sudah tidur?'

Di tengah-tengah kebingungan, aku mendengar Kaasan memanggilku, "Kunimitsu?" Aku keluar dari kamar, "Doushite, Kaasan?"

"Ada telepon untukmu," Aku menuruni tangga. 'Kira-kira siapa yang meneleponku?'

"Moshi-moshi? Disini Tezuka Kunimitsu yang bicara,"

"_Tezuka-kun. Gomen kalau mengganggumu. Ini Yumiko, kakaknya Fuji,"_

'Fuji-san? Nande dia meneleponku?' Perasaanku semakin tidak tenang.

"Hnn. Doushite?"

"_Ano...Tezuka-kun. Apa Syuusuke berada di rumahmu?"_

"Iie, Fuji tidak ada di rumahku. Memangnya, dia belum pulang?" 'Fuji...?'

"_Ah. Padahal dia janji pulangnya sebelum makan malam. Demo...sampai sekarang dia belum pulang," _Suaranya tampak gemetar. 'Eh? Dia belum pulang?'

"Memangnya Fuji pergi kemana?" 'Apa ini arti dari perasaanku tadi?'

"_Dia bilang Saeki mengajaknya main tenis di street court langganannya. Demo, Saeki bilang dia berpisah dengan Syuusuke sejak tadi sore. HP Syuusuke juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa jangan-jangan Syuusuke mengalami kecelakaan?"_ Suaranya terdengar panik.

"Aku akan mencarinya," Setelah menaruh gagang telepon, aku langsung mengambil jaketku dan bergegas pergi. "Kaasan, aku pergi sebentar," Aku terburu-buru menutup pintu rumahku.

^v^

-Taman- (Fuji POV)

Aku terus melamun, tanpa menyadari sekitarku. Waktu terus berlalu. Langit yang tadinya masih berwarna keemasan, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi gelap dengan kumpulan bintang yang bertebaran di angkasa. Di taman itu, hanya tinggal aku sendiri yang belum pulang.

Aku teringat janji yang diucapkan Tezuka sebelum dia pergi ke Jerman untuk menyembuhkan cedera bahu kirinya dulu masih terus terngiang di telingaku.

Flashback

"_Aku takut selama kau berada di sana aku akan kesepian di sini," Aku menyembunyikan wajahku._

_Tezuka mengangkat daguku, agar dia bisa melihat wajahku, "Tenanglah, Fuji. Sekarang hatiku adalah bagian dari milikmu. Dan hatimu juga adalah bagian dari diriku. Walaupun aku berada di ujung dunia, Tetapi hatiku masih berada di sini. Kita akan selalu bersama dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit,dekat maupun jauh. Sampai maut memisahkan kita."_

"_Kau berjanji?" Air mataku sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi._

"_Ah," Tezuka menyeka airmataku, lalu dia memelukku dengan erat._

End Flashback

Demo, sekarang hatinya sudah milik Echizen. Apa dia lupa dengan janjinya?

Di tengah-tengah kegalauan, aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan cara bersenandung,

"Nemurenai yoru ga tsuzuki.. Miageta shiroi tsuki..

Ima mo azayaka ni ukabu.. Asenai kioku ni mune no itami kurikaesu...

Te wo nobashite mo todokanai.. Kimi no senaka..

Soredemo boku wa yume no naka.. Oikaketeita...

Nani mo nakatta ka no you ni... Furumatte shimau kedo...

Dekiru nara subete wo wasureraretara...

Kitto I'll be with a smile.."

(The sleepless night continues as I look up to the pale white moon  
Even now, those unfading memories surfaces brilliantly, repeating this pain in my heart  
I stretch out my hand, although not reaching your back  
Yet I still chase after you in my dreams  
But if I pretend as if nothing happened  
If I am able to, if I can just forget everything...  
For sure, I'll be with a smile)

"Shiranai michi wo erande.. Aruita kaerimichi..

Toomawari demo ii kara.. Wazuka na kitai wo kono mune kara keshitakute...

Zattou no naka de karamawatteru.. Boku no omoi..

SIGNAL ga kawatte mo mada.. Fumidasenai yo...

Nani mo nakatta ka no you ni... Hohoendeiru kedo...

Yowai jibun nante tachikireta nara...

Motto I'll be with a smile.."

(Choosing an unfamiliar path on my way home  
It is all right even if I am detouring  
Just because I wanted to erase the little spark of hope from my heart  
In the middle of the busy traffic, my futile thoughts  
Even when the signal light turned, I still am not able to step forward  
But if I'm smiling, pretending as if nothing happened  
If I can only sever myself from this weak me...  
For sure, I'll be with a smile)

"Nani mo nakattan'da yo to... Sasayaite kuretara...

Donna ni ima boku wa.. Sukuwareru darou...

Dakedo still love you...

Nani mo nakatta ka no you ni... Furumatteiru kedo

Soredemo mada kimi wo omoidasun'da..."

(If you can whisper to me that it is nothing  
Then somehow, the current me will probably be saved...  
However, I still love you  
But if I pretend as if nothing happened  
I still think of you...)

"Ima wa sukoshi nakasete..." (Letting me cry a little now)

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku, 'Syuusuke no baka. Kenapa aku menangis? Bukannya harusnya kau merasa senang kalau orang yang sangat kau sayangi senang. Kau tidak boleh egois. Demo, nande air mataku terus mengalir?'

"Ore wa hontou ni baka desu," Aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri. Aku sangat membenci diriku yang sangat lemah ini.

"Dare ga baka?" Sebuah suara menjawab perkataanku. Aku tidak menyadari ada seseorang berada di dibelakangku. Badanku membeku ketika aku mengetahui suara yang sangat familiar bagiku, 'Nande dia disini?'

Aku mendengar suara ranting yang diinjak oleh Tezuka. Badanku gemetar tidak karuan karena takut ditanyai kenapa aku menangis. Tezuka sudah cukup dekat denganku, Aku berharap aku bisa menghilang sekarang juga.

"Fuji, kenapa kau menangis?" Tepat! Pertanyaan yang paling tidak mau kudengar darimu.

"Eto..." Aku sibuk mencari jawaban yang paling tepat untuk Tezuka, "Debu... Yah, hari ini banyak sekali debu yang berterbangan, sampai-sampai air mataku jadi keluar" Aku tidak yakin kalau itu bisa membuat Tezuka percaya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Debu, kau bilang? Jangan bohong Fuji. Aku tahu kalau itu bukan karena debu,"

"Terserah, kau mau percaya atau tidak," Aku berharap Tezuka hanya mengangguk seperti biasa dan segera meninggalkanku.

"Fuji, Hentikan senyumanmu itu! Kau hanya akan menambah penderitaanmu. Fuji, ceritakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

'Siapa yang membuatku menangis? BAKA! Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku menangis seperti ini,' "Nan demo nai," Aku hanya menjawab pendek.

Angin berhembus kencang dan menyebabkan suasana menjadi hening. Disaat aku lengah, Tezuka menarikku ke pelukannya. 'Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia 'kan sudah punya Echizen,'

"Hanase!" Aku melawan, demo Tezuka lebih kuat daripadaku, "Iie, sampai kau cerita padaku apa yang terjadi sampai kau menangis begini?" Pelukan Tezuka semakin erat.

Aku terus melawan,"Hanase, Tezuka! HANASE! Ini hanya membuat hatiku semakin perih,"

Tezuka terdiam, saat kesempatan itulah aku mendorongnya dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa. Dan akhirnya aku bisa bebas. Aku segera berlari dari taman. Meninggalkan Tezuka

"Matte, Fuji," Aku mendengar teriakan Tezuka. Demo aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku terus berlari sampai tidak sadar sebuah truk kencang menuju ke arahku.

"TTIIIIIINNNNN!"

Suara klakson truk menyadarkanku dari pikiranku dan melihat truk itu semakin dekat. Demo, kakiku sudah kehabisan tenaga, Aku kembali teringat janji Tezuka, _"...Sampai maut memisahkan kita..." _

'Sepertinya...tiba,ya...'

Tepat ketika aku sudah pasrah akan takdirku, sepasang tangan dengan cepat menarikku.

"WOOIII! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk!" Aku mendengar supir truk itu teriak kepadaku, tidak berapa lama dia dan truknya segera menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku tidak tahu tangan siapa itu. Demo, aku ingin berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku, "Ano... Arigat-" Sebelum aku mengucapkan terima kasihku. Dia menatap serius wajahku, "APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, FUJI? Kalau tadi aku terlambat sedetik saja, kau bisa mati tahu!"

Pertama kali aku melihat Tezuka sangat marah. Tentu saja aku kaget. Demo, sedetik kemudian suaranya perlahan normal lagi, "Demo... Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," Tezuka memelukku yang masih terdiam.

"...Yokatta.." Tezuka menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahuku. Jadi aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

'Nande? Kenapa dia melakukan ini semua? Aku jadi tidak mengerti,'

Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit. Mimpi buruk kembali menghantuiku. Kedua tanganku memegang kepalaku dan berharap agar sakitnya cepat hilang.

Tezuka yang melihat tingkahku, merasa khawatir, "Fuji, Doushite?" Tezuka mencoba untuk menyentuh kepalaku, demo aku menepisnya, "Jangan..sentuh..aku. Apa kau masih belum puas menyakitiku?"

"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Fuji. Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Seharusnya aku yang tidak mengerti. Kau menyukainya 'kan?"

"Dia? Siapa maksudmu?" Wajah Tezuka tampak bingung.

"Echizen! Yang aku maksud adalah Echizen. Tadi siang sebelum ke_street court_, aku melihatmu sedang makan es krim bersamanya di taman ini, Lalu kau tersenyum!...Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan senyummu itu padaku..." Air mataku kembali jatuh, "Padahal...kau sudah...berjanji kalau kita akan selalu bersama,"

Setelah mendengar perkataanku, Tezuka tersenyum. Senyumnya mirip dengan yang tadi siang, "Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri tersenyum kepa-" Dia menghentikan argumenku dengan cara menciumku, tepat di bibir. Setelah berhasil menenangkanku, dia melepaskan bibirnya dariku, "Fuji, Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku. Sepertinya kau cuma salah paham,"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan...kemarin Echizen bilang senar raketnya rusak. Jadi hari ini, aku mengantarkannya ke toko raket langgananku. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, pulangnya dia membelikanku es, lalu ...?" Dia berhenti

"Lalu apa?" Aku penasaran.

"Dia...bertanya padaku,"

Aku melihat telinganya perlahan menjadi merah, "Tanya apa?"

"Dia bertanya...Apa...Apa Fuji-senpai manis seperti es krim ini?"

Sekarang mukanya tampak merah padam, "Dan...aku pun...tersenyum," Dia kembali memelukku.

"Gomen...aku yang salah," Aku berbisik dan membalas pelukannya. Aku ingin meminta maaf lagi, demo bibirnya menyegel bibirku. Aku menutup mataku dan menikmatinya. "Tidak apa-apa," Bisiknya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Neesanmu pasti sangat khawatir," Tezuka membantuku berdiri.

"Hai," Akhirnya diriku kembali menjadi seperti yang dulu.

OWARI

Argatou sudah dibaca. Bagaimana ceritanya?

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya kurang menarik, soalnya boku membuatnya sedikit terburu-buru. ~o~.

Bagi penggemar Yui seperti boku. Jangan lupa download single terbarunya yang baru keluar kemarin, judulnya 'Tonight',

Padahal animonster bulan sekarang edisi musical. Sayang, tidak ada Tenimyu, Padahal boku penasaran sama Dream Live 7th,

Bagi m&c, tolong donk terbitin manga shin tenisu no oujisama! Onegaishimasu! o

Ittekimasu: Aku pergi Neesan: Kakak (Perempuan)

Itte irassai: Selamat jalan Hai: Ya

Moshi-moshi: Halo Doushite: Ada apa

Baka: Bodoh Demo: Tapi

Sankyuu: Trims Gomen: Maaf

Iie: Tidak Nan demo nai: Tidak ada apa-apa

Hontou: Yakin Shimpai wa irimasen: Jangan khawatir

Sou ka: Begitu Doozo okamainaku: Tidak usah repot-repot

Wakarimashita: Aku mengerti Kamaimasen: Tidak apa-apa

Jaa nee/ Jaa: Bye Uso: Sial

Kaasan: Ibu Ore wa hontou ni baka desu: Aku ini sangat bodoh

Dare ga baka: Siapa yang bodoh Nande: Kenapa

Hanase: Lepaskan aku Matte: Tunggu

Yokatta: Syukurlah

Boku tunggu tanggapan/kritiknya,,,

See you next time~


End file.
